


Scythe of blood

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Gore, Murder, Other, Trigger Warnings, random killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix was not the only one with a constant lust for blood when anger has taken it's toil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scythe of blood

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quite a long time back when I was mad at a colleague at work. Unfortunately, I'm not Marluxia so I can't really kill people for no apparent reason at all. 
> 
> That and Marluxia is awesome and this fic was originally titled "Marly needs anger management classes".

The sharp curve of the scythe plunged into the skin of the assassin's victim. Marluxia had painted the grass of his garden in a shade of red again.

 

When life gives you a reason to kill, the graceful assassin wasn't going to waste his fucking chances. Vexen's lab rats; lab assistants as the senile man lovingly reminded, had been rather annoying. It was an eyesore and Marluxia hated weeds creeping around in his yard. He didn't need to read the expression on Saix's face when the creature rubbed its near female form against the Superior's legs, invaded his personal space and claimed that she had bled for No. I.

 

It was hilarious and the Superior thought that it would be a fitting end if it became Larxene's broken toy.

 

But the woman only had one toy and that was the memory witch.

 

Graceful Assassin was simply a title after all. Marluxia wasn't really one bit graceful. He love to kill, he love to compete against the savage nymph when it comes to obtaining the highest body count but it was the Furry of dancing flames who was mainly deployed to dispose of their enemies. On the other hand, Marluxia wasn't as uncouth as loud mouthed Xigbar or the slacker Demyx. Perhaps, he did have a bit of class but graceful was hardly the proper word to describe him when he was in his murderous rage and it was extremely easy to fuel rage he held.

 

Marluxia was perhaps, just as violent as the Luna Diviner.

 

The first victim fell apart at the violent swing of his scythe, flesh and innards gracing the marble tiles of Castle Oblivion. He left his first kill of the day there. The Dusk would take care of it.

 

One foot in front of the other, gloved hands gripping onto his scythe, Marluxia was literally the personification of the grim reaper.

 

He wanted more kills. His scythe lusted for more blood. No, his rage can never be satisfied with just one.

 

It wasn't too hard to find a few more kills. The streets of Twilight Town offered him plenty to satisfy his thirst.


End file.
